Family
by Monnykum
Summary: Castiel insiste en cuidar de Claire, la hija de su recipiente, Jimmy Novak. Una serie de Drabbles sobre como se desarrollarían las cosas con los Winchester, Claire y Destiel
1. Chapter 1

¡NO MPREG!

Advertencias: Destiel, Sam shipper, Claire adoptada por Cas y Dean (?)

Basado en el capítulo en el que Castiel busca a Claire

Supernatural, sus actores, personajes e historia no me pertenecen, solo me pertenece la historia a continuación.

* * *

Intro. (483)

Desde que su abuela murió había vivido sola, en la calle, de refugio en refugio, con familias temporales o huyendo de los agentes infantiles, ya está acostumbrada, son lejanos los recuerdos felices con su madre y padre, ambos desaparecidos, su padre había sido tomado por ese estúpido ángel, su padre se había sacrificado por ella y su madre, y al final de nada sirvió, su madre estaba lejos y ella en la calle, sola, no sabía nada de su padre o de Castiel, ¿así que de que había servido que su padre se ofreciera en su lugar?, se preguntaba constantemente, su vida no es normal como él deseaba, no estaba con su madre, estaba sola.

Cada noche rezaba por que su padre estuviera bien, por encontrar a su madre y por ella misma, porque tenía miedo, porque estaba sola y ya no sabía qué hacer.

Lo poco que había formado se desplomo de un solo golpe cuando el ángel se apareció por primera vez alegando que ahora quería hacerse cargo de ella, su "familia" había sido asesinada brutalmente por el Winchester mayor y Castiel no parecía inconforme con ello, habían matado todo lo que tenía y el ángel no hacía nada al respecto. El ángel solo quería aliviar su culpa, no se interesaba de verdad, ella no era nada de él, que más daba, no tenía ningún caso ilusionarse con algo como eso.

Después de dio cuenta que Dean no era tan malo, como había pensado cuando era más pequeña, como había pensado cuando mato a sus compañeros, después de todo la había cuidado, la protegió del ángel que mataba a su madre, y parecía más fácil de convencer que Castiel, de pronto sintió algo de familiaridad, aún más de la que había sentido con su "familia", aún más que con las familias temporales, en las que los padres eran cariñosos, como una vez lo fueron los suyos propios, se sintió bien al lado de Castiel, en ese extraño grupo con Castiel, Dean y Sam.

Al principio pensó que estaba bien si iba con la amiga de Sam y Dean, pero después cambio de opinión, tal vez sería igual que con las familias temporales y terminaría huyendo, luego de refugio en refugio hasta que se repita la historia y pronto tendría 21, y entonces tendría problemas si cae en robos o delitos como antes.

Así que mudo sus pocas pertenencias al búnquer en el que los Winchester trabajaban, era un lugar amplio, tenía su propia habitación, podía hacer tantas cosas, leer, ir a la escuela (por que Castiel había insistido tanto en que tenía que continuar con su educación), en ocasiones ayudaba a los hermanos a buscar información sobre algún caso que estos trabajaran, hacia algunas labores como cocinar (muy pocas veces ya que comían tanta comida rápida), todo estaba en orden, al fin sentía que podía superar el tiempo en la calle.

* * *

Notas de autor: Bueno, bueno, si tienen alguna sugerencia o idea, son bienvenidas y puedo usarlas para otros más. La verdad esto estaba en mi mente desde hace un montón que vi el capítulo, pero había un montón de cosas que me tenían ocupada. Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola, aquí dejo el capitulo I ya que el anterior es el intro, no tienen realmente secuencia, es decir son solo situaciones random que se me van ocurriendo, por lo tanto acepto sugerencias y/o peticiones :)_

 _Gracias por leer_

* * *

 **I Papá y… ¿Papá?** (655)

Desde que se mudó con los Winchester había notado un par de cosas raras con ellos, como que Sam tenía el cabello muy largo y no parecía tener intención de cortarlo pronto, que Dean tenía una real obsesión por su auto, que ambos eran bastante co-dependientes, que Castiel hacia casi cualquier cosa que Dean le pidiese.

Pero dejando atrás el cabello largo de Sam y el impala, de verdad Castiel hacia todo lo que Dean le pedía, lo acompañaba a casi todas partes y en ocasiones su mente se llenaba de dudas y sospechas, como cuando Sam se sumía entre los libros y ella se entretenía en sus tareas, en momentos en los que Dean ni Castiel aparecían, y no había ningún caso que atender, entonces era cuando de nuevo la carcomían por dentro las dudas "¿Qué hacen?, ¿Dónde están?" y un millón de "¿Por qué?", pero al final concluía en que de igual manera no obtendría las respuestas ni preguntándoles así que zanjaba el tema y se espabilaba en sus deberes.

Había frecuentes insinuaciones y comentarios que la hacían dudar aún más. Como la vez que estaba en la biblioteca del lugar haciendo un trabajo escolar, Sam estaba frente a ella con una montaña de libros y su portátil haciendo una investigación sobre un cupido, Castiel venia de la cocina conversando con Dean. Y entonces Sam había hecho un comentario algo así como "Tenemos que detener a ese cupido antes de que ustedes dos comiencen a vestir arcoíris", Dean lo vio alzando una ceja y Cas se limitó a sentarse a su lado para preguntarle de que era su tarea. En ocasiones el mismo Dean hacia comentarios que no podía ignorar como "Tengo sueño porque cierto ángel no me dejo dormir" o "si tan solo este emplumado no se apareciera en mi habitación todas las noches", ¿eso quería decir lo que ella pensaba que quería decir?

Un día tuvo suerte, aunque aún no sabe si fue buena o mala, pero por suerte que llego en el momento indicado para resolver todas sus dudas.

Era un día caluroso, Sam se había ido a la biblioteca o investigar un caso, salió de su habitación con la idea de salir por algún helado a la cocina, camino con los audífonos puestos, al llegar abrió la puerta y la escena simplemente la dejo en shock, era lo que menos se podía esperar y al mismo tiempo era algo que sabía, era la respuesta a todas sus dudas. Dean y Castiel estaban la cocina, Dean sobre la barra con Castiel entre sus piernas ambos besándose. Cuando se dieron cuenta de su presencia, o más bien cuando Cas la sintió, se separaron y la vieron al mismo tiempo. Dean se pasó el dorso de la mano por la boca lento y luego los dedos en las comisuras

\- ¿No me dijiste que había salido con Sam? - Cas miraba a Dean, este solo se encogió de hombros

-Yo… mejor me voy- dijo nerviosa mientras señalaba la puerta y se retiraba lento

Por dentro sentía que una parte de ella gritaba " _¡Lo sabía!_ " mientras la otra estaba en total shock murmurando " _madre mía_ " desde que los vio.

Esa misma noche, Castiel fue su habitación con Dean, Cas le había explicado que estaba con Dean desde hace un tiempo, le había pedido disculpas por que no le había dicho antes y perdón por que era la figura de su padre con la que besaba a Dean. _Y seguramente otras cosas_ , había pensado en ese momento, ella no tenía real problema, solo estaba impresionada

-Yo no tengo problema, ustedes son como mi familia y nada lo cambiara, mamá y papá ya no están, pero con ustedes, con Sam, siento que tengo un padre (miro a Cas) y (luego a Dean) ¿otro padre? - habían soltado una risilla ella y Dean -y un tío mitad alce con cabello de mujer- dijo Dean entre risas.

* * *

¿Demasiada miel?, bueno yo se que Claire seguramente no se adaptaría muy rápido, pero en este caso no he aclarado precisamente el tiempo, así que imagino que es un par de meses después de que ella decide quedarse con los Winchester.

Nos vemos en el próximo


	3. Chapter 3

**II "Como conocí a tu madre" (720)**

 _¡Hola!  
¡Aquí está el capítulo 3!  
Advertencia: Miel y azúcar por todas partes, demasiado _

_Gracias por leer  
Especialmente gracias para __**DawnDream9435**_ _y_ _ **Hikayu Usami**_ _cuando llegue y vi que tenía comentarios me anime un poco a subirlo de una vez._

* * *

Estaban almorzando en un lugar de comida rápida, era la segunda o tercera vez que visitaban ese lugar en la semana, si Castiel se enterara de que se la pasa solo comiendo papas fritas y malteada, seguro Dean tendría problemas con el ángel, que era algo así como una madre sobreprotectora, pero también una esposa mandona, según la opinión del mayor claro.

Estaba lloviendo y sus pensamientos se enfocaron en lo que había descubierto hace un par de meses, lo de Castiel y Dean, es decir, no lo incomoda, pero no se supone que cas es un ángel y esas cosas, tenía algunas dudas, a veces realmente odiaba ser tan curiosa, pero de igual forma no podía evitarlo.

-Tú y Cas, ustedes… de verdad se aman- escucho su propia voz, pero su mente aún no estaba consciente de que estaba hablando, mucho menos supo reconocer si eso fue una afirmación o una cuestión, el caso es que lo había dicho, ahí con Dean con media hamburguesa en la boca y una mueca de asombro.

El rubio termino de pasar su comida y coloco lo que le quedo en el plato aun planteando lo que se supone que diría.

\- ¿Eso es una pregunta, o ya te disté cuenta? - Claire que aún tenía la vista perdida en sus papas viro tan brusco que sintió como su coleta le golpeaba la cara de manera cómica, no tenía palabras, aunque para ser sincera no tenía planeado comenzar una charla de ¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué? O ¿Cuándo?, eso no le incumbía y parecían bastante felices dentro de lo que cabe, el ángel no se veía solitario y serio como en la época cuando la uso como recipiente, y Dean, bueno no lo conocía, pero a pesar de tener la pinta de un macho que anda por el mundo disparando e insultando, lo había visto en ocasiones teniendo momentos melosos con el moreno, así que ella no tenía por qué meter sus manos.

-Lo siento… yo no tenía por qué- se quedó en silencio un momento -¿A eso llamas una respuesta?- sonrió y Dean le devolvió la sonrisa mientras dejaba de comer y se preparaba para hablar, conocía ese gesto.

-Desde el inicio él ya estaba reventándome los oídos, de la manera más literal posible, pero cuando lo conocí- pauso un momento -Pensé que era un estúpido, otro fenómeno de esos que Sammy y yo cazamos, además tenía esa aura de "soy un ángel del señor"- Uso una voz más grave, Claire amplio un poco más su sonrisa - Y no le importaban muchas cosas, no sabía muchas cosas, se la pasaba detrás de nosotros diciéndonos que es lo que teníamos que hacer, era como un pequeño soldado que solo provocaba dolores de cabeza…- Sonrió un poco nostálgico y continuo –Trabajábamos juntos así que terminamos conociéndonos, siendo amigos, y el sacrifico todo, a sus hermanos, sus alas, todo lo que él conocía, por las personas, _Por ti yo sacrifique todo_ , una vez me dijo mientras me partía la cara a golpes, peleamos, entre nosotros y juntos, pasamos tantas cosas juntos, que al final, me enamore- dijo asistiendo con la cabeza mientras se regodeaba de su asombroso discurso -Cuando yo regrese ** _del purgatorio(*)_** y el no, me sentía tan desesperado por que la idea de no volver a verlo, que me hizo aceptar aún más lo que sentía, pensaba que estaba tan mal que lo veía en todas partes, pero cuando se apareció a mi lado de nuevo, supe que no podía dejarlo ir de nuevo, tanto que no me importo que su recipiente fuera un hombre o que fuese un insufrible ángel del señor- soltó una leve carcajada mientras introducía algunas papas a su boca

Claire se limitó a sonreír enternecida –"Y así fue como conocí a tu madre"- se rio de su propio comentario

-Padre- Escucho la voz de Castiel detrás de ella y vio una nueva sonrisa marcarse en el rostro de Dean

\- ¿Qué? - Se giró para seguirle con la mirada hasta que Castiel se sentó al lado de Dean, al frente de ella

\- "Y así fue como conocí a tu padre", yo ocupo la imagen de tu padre, además Dean es la mujer de nuestra relación-

-Demasiados detalles- interrumpió Dean mientras al fondo se escuchaban las carcajadas de Claire

* * *

 **(*)** Dean no lo menciona, solo lo piensa. Por qué Claire sabe que cazan cosas y que existen los ángeles, pero ¿decirle sobre el purgatorio, cielo, infierno? no sé tal vez después.

Lo se otra vez mucha miel, lo se uwur

Gracias por leer, gracias por los comentarios, gracias por seguir la historia, gracias por todo.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola! Siento mucho la tardanza, pero aquí tengo uno nuevo, y si puedo subiré algunos más hoy mismo o en este fin, eh estado algo ocupada esta semana y por eso no los había subido, lo siento para quienes siguen esta historia._

 _Gracias por leer, comentar, seguir y poner en favorito_

 _Especialmente gracias para_ _ **Invitado:Lightson**_ _me alegra que te haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer._

* * *

 **IV "Día de las rosas" (624)**

Estaba por salir de vacaciones de verano y siendo sincera ya no hacia gran cosa en la escuela más que organizar un cursi musical familiar para un festival del día de los padres, ¿en serio? Un musical para un festival del día de padres, acaso la directora se había vuelto loca, es decir desde preescolar que no hace algo así. Por eso en cuanto hicieron el sorteo de papeles en la obra ella se ofreció voluntaria para el equipo de staff, así que a diferencia de sus compañeros que tenían un papel ella solo iba un par de días a la semana a pintar cartulinas y diseñar utilería.

Quedaban un par de días para el festival así que todos estaban demasiado ocupados, después del almuerzo la señorita Mitch le había pedido que fuera a su oficina a recoger un aviso para sus padres, al principio no se había preocupado, seguro era alguna otra tonta junta familiar a la que tenía que asistir Castiel para comprobar que era un buen tutor, más bien para comprobar que Jimmy estaba siendo un buen padre. Al llegar la mujer le pidió que se sentara y le extendió un pequeño sobre color lila pastel.

Después de ver el contenido, con una ceja alzada de forma interrogante y la voz algo quebrada se animó a pronunciar una pregunta a la que temía respuestas - ¿Qué significa esto? – al menos no tartamudeo

La mujer entrelazo sus manos sobre el escritorio y sonrió -Yo lo sé, no tienes de que preocuparte-

-Usted sabe… ¿Qué? - de pronto sentía la sensación de que la silla era demasiado incomoda, que la habitación era muy caliente, que su cabello era muy largo, sentía como se volvía solo una masa de sudor y dudas

-Tu padre, tu integración fue un caso con muchas dudas, es decir, era como su tu propio padre te estuviese adoptando, después de desaparecer tanto tiempo apareció de la nada buscándote y como si nada parecía funcionar. -callo un momento acomodando sus palabras. Claire rezaba, acaso habían descubierto que Castiel no era Jimmy, acaso Castiel les había dicho que es un ángel, la voz de la mujer interrumpió sus juramentos -Pero tu madre, hasta hace un par de meses él no lo había mencionado, pensamos que estaba en duelo o alguna situación por lo que fuimos discretos -la miro pidiendo disculpas con la mirada- pero tu padre parecía estar bien y en las juntas él se la pasaba hablando de como eras, lo que hacías pero sobre todo cosas como "Dean dice que Claire está progresando bastante y eso me hace sentir más seguro", "Dean es quien trae a Claire a la escuela cuando yo no puedo", "no me preocupo por que Dean la cuida cuando no estoy". -Saco una carpeta de su escritorio y leyó- _¿Quién es Dean?_ , Es la pregunta con la que concluyen todos los expedientes de las reuniones. En la última reunión, yo me anime a preguntarle a tu padre quien era ese tal Dean, y el sin pensarlo mucho dijo – Le mostró el expediente de la última reunión- _Mi pareja_ – estaba escrito con tinta negra de forma apresurada, estaba subrayado.

-Nosotros somos totalmente tolerantes y no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, ellos son ahora tu familia y se preocupan tanto por ti, tu padre seguro paso por muchas cosas y por eso no pudo estar contigo todo ese tiempo, pero ahora lo tienes a tu lado- la mujer de más de 60 años le sonrió como una abuela lo hace a sus nietos

Volvió su vista al sobre lila que sostenía aun en las manos sudadas, dentro había dos entradas para el festival de los padres, sonrió ampliamente -Ahora no podre inventar pretextos para que no vengan-

* * *

 _Bueno este es realmente corto, pero se podría decir que tiene una segunda parte, es decir sigue un "especial" de lo que ocurre en el festival, solo me falta corregirlo y si tengo tiempo lo subo hoy mismo._

 _Gracias por todo, nos vemos en el próximo_


	5. Chapter 5

_¡Hola! Bueno fue hasta el día de hoy que me di cuenta que es día del padre, LOL y yo subiendo un especial del día del padre, lo juro fue no fue apropósito_

 _Bueno planeo hacer uno sobre un cumpleaños, pero aun no decido muy bien el de quien, que les parece si me dejan un comentario con su elección, tenemos a Dean ( 24 de enero), Sam (2 de mayo), Cas (puedo ponerle la fecha de cumpleaños de Jimmy para que sea tipo por Claire, pero no estoy segura de que día es) o el de Claire, (pero sería un año después, ya que en el capítulo en la serie es el cumpleaños de Claire, cuando Cas le regala el peluche de gatito) Bueno estas son las opciones, si ustedes tienen una idea sobre lo que les gustaría, con gusto lo incluyo._

 _Gracias por leer, comentar, seguir, gracias por todo._

 _Especialmente gracias para_ ** _Maysdtwitt_** _Me alegro tanto porque te gusto, (1) Por su puesto Claire solo estaba asustada por que perdió a sus padres y no sabía qué hacer. (2) Lo sé eso de entrar a la cocina y ver una escena Destiel en todo su esplendor ¡qué envidia! (3) Obvio todos sabemos que Dean es la chica uwur. (4) Bueno aquí está la continuación, espero también te agrade. Muchas gracias por leer._

 _Aquí dejo los links de las dos canciones que son incluidas en el número musical más o menos así fue como imagine el show así que…_

 _Father Figure:_ watch?v=mxT16Jy0Lxk

 _All out of love:_ watch?v=iUtP2OiKZlY

 _Supernatural, sus personajes, canciones, ni ninguno de los_ _vídeos_ _me pertenece, únicamente la historia a continuación._

* * *

 **V "Father Figure"** **(1218)**

Cuando les entrego las entradas a Castiel y Dean, Castiel parecía bastante animado incluso la había convencido de ir a comprar un nuevo traje alegando que era un evento especial y tenía que ir presentable, no con la misma gabardina con la que los tutores le ven en las juntas familiares, a diferencia de Dean que, aunque fue fácil de convencer, parecía no darle mucha importancia.

Ese día Claire se tenía que quedar en la escuela, ya que después de clase era el evento para los padres, caminaba por el pasillo para reunirse con sus compañeros, terminar de pintar el fondo de algunas escenas, probar el sonido, se encargaría de algunas cosas hasta que Cas y Dean lleguen.

En cuanto llegaron a la escuela pudieron ver el gimnasio con algunas mesas con comida y sillas acomodadas al frente de un escenario. Cas dirigió su mirada casi en automático buscando a Claire entre la multitud de alumnos que caminaban de un lado a otro con las manos llenas de papeles, pinturas y utilería, algunos ya con el vestuario puesto. Había algo de música, parecía que habían llegado muy temprano.

Dean se le perdió de la vista a Castiel quien merodeaba entre la multitud de estudiantes buscando a la rubia. -Disculpe- una chica castaña de baja estatura, que tenía en sus manos una carpeta y un bolígrafo, interrumpió su búsqueda - ¿Sí? - La miro un momento para luego seguir buscando con la mirada a Claire, pero solo alcanzo a ver a Dean conversar con una mujer mientras tomaba lo que parecía pastel de la mesa de alimentos. -Usted, es el… ¿podría mostrarme su boleto? - Castiel metió la mano en el bolso de su pantalón y saco una pequeña tarjeta de colores -Muy bien Novak, es con Claire- La chica escribió en la carpeta, Castiel dirigió su mirada de nuevo a la chica cuando escucho el nombre de la blonda -Por cierto, ¿la has visto? - la chica le miro unos segundos pensativa -Bueno es staff, así que debe estar detrás del escenario **(*)** , bueno señor Novak, disfrute del show- y sin más la chica desapareció, decidió ir a donde Dean y buscar un sitio para sentarse juntos. Cuando llego pudo ver como la mujer que ya tenía un rato conversando con el menor se reía exageradamente y ponía una de sus manos en el brazo de Dean en un gesto de gracia, gracia que a Castiel no le causo en absoluto, así que llego carraspeando la garganta y peguntando que tal -Bueno ella es Mary, profesora de ciencias de Claire, y este es Castiel, mi amigo - el dato no le importaba en lo más mínimo, pero aun así sonrió y se presentó, pero insistió en ir a buscar un lugar.

Una vez sentados Dean le soltó un "¿acaso eso de allá fue un ataque de celos?" a lo que solo contesto rodando los ojos, al poco tiempo comenzaron a ser rodeados por otros padres, hasta que la sala se llenó.

Poco a poco las luces bajaron y Claire apareció en el frente del escenario con un bonito vestido azul rey y un listón negro, ambos sonrieron al mismo tiempo sin darse cuenta -Buenas Noches, el día de hoy la secundaria Truman(*) se enorgullece de presentar este número musical, disfrútenlo- hizo una pequeña reverencia dirigiendo la mirada hacia el lugar donde estaban Dean y Cas, luego salió del escenario mientras todos aplaudían. Una suave tonada inundo sus oídos luego un chico se posiciono detrás de un micrófono y algunas coristas a su alrededor, las luces iluminaban perfectamente todo el escenario en el que había una banda de estudiantes con instrumentos

 _Sometimes I think that you'll never  
Understand me  
But something tells me together  
We'd be happy, oh oh_

El chico que cantaba camino por el escenario firme

 _Baby  
(I will be your father figure)  
Oh baby  
(Put your tiny hand in mine)  
I'd love to  
(I will be your preacher teacher)  
Be your daddy  
(Anything you have in mind)  
It would make me  
(I will be your father figure)  
Very happy  
(I have had enough of crime)  
Please let me  
(I will be the one who loves you)  
'Til the end of time_

Castiel sonrió al encontrar el significado de lo que el chico cantaba, miro de reojo como Dean parecía muy ilusionado con el espectáculo y sonrió aún más.

 _I will be your father figure  
Put your tiny hand in mine  
I will be your preacher teacher  
Anything you have in mind, baby  
I will be your father figure  
I have had enough of crime  
(So I am gonna love you)  
'Til the end of time  
I will be your father  
I will be your preacher  
I will be your daddy, whoa  
I will be the one who loves you 'til the end of time_

Cuando la canción termino los espectadores se deshacían en aplausos y ovaciones mientras los chicos hicieron una pequeña reverencia para tomar sus nuevos puestos dejando a una pareja hasta el frente de todos, la chica de caballos castaños tenia puesto un vestido símil al de Claire y el chico unos pantalones oscuros, una camisa del mismo tono de azul y un chaleco, al igual que el resto de los chicos.

Luego de unos segundos una tonada de guitarra rompió el silencio mientras los jóvenes se preparaban para cantar.

 _I'm lying alone with my head on the phone  
Thinking of you till it hurts  
I know you hurt too but what else can we do  
Tormented and torn apart_

 _I wish I could carry your smile in my heart  
For times when my life seems so low  
It would make me believe what tomorrow could bring  
When today doesn't really know, doesn't really know_

Casi a la mitad de la canción Castiel despego su Mirada de los jóvenes y la dirigió a Dean quien cantaba la canción sin voz de una forma apasionada. Sonrió ampliamente y le tomo de la mano Dean apretó su mano y continuaron sonriendo

 _I want you to come back and carry me home  
Away from these long, lonely nights  
I'm reaching for you, are you feeling it too?  
Does the feeling seem oh, so right?_

Cerca de las mesas de comida se encontraban algunos de los chicos de staff, entre ellos la chica que había marcado el boleto de Castiel y la profesora de ciencias de Claire.

-¿Quién diría que el padre de Claire era tan apuesto y conversador, verdad? - comento la profesora

-Bueno apuesto si es, pero ¿conversador?, apenas y logre que me diera el boleto- comento la chica de staff, luego miro las listas de asistencia y noto que el apellido Novak se repetía - ¿Claire tiene un familiar aquí? - La profesora se acercó a ver las listas para comprobarlo por ella misma - ¿acaso también vino su madre? - dirigió su vista a los asientos y entonces comprendió -Vaya- dijo en un tono solemne -Entonces no eran amigos- Castiel y Dean se sostenían de las manos, sentados uno al lado del otro.

 _I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right, believing for so long  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you  
I can't be too late to I know I was so wrong_

* * *

 _(*) Me refiero al backstage :v no sé si quedo muy claro_

 _¡Woah no sé cómo lo termine!, Bueno espero que les haya gustado, se puso todo muy meloso, tan típico en mi uwur._

 _Todos recordamos como se pone Dean con "All out of love", así que no me resistí xD igual aquí les dejo el video_ _watch?v=oaZhMNh0EcU_

 _Bueno muchas gracias por leer._

 _Gracias por leer, por los comentarios, por seguir la historia, por poner favorito, por todo._

 _¡No te olvides de votar! Nun_

 _Nos vemos en el próximo_


End file.
